


Insiza ngokumomotheka

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Insiza ngokumomotheka

Umhlaba wawuyimpumputhe, umhlophe ngokusobala ngesikhathi uJaime Lannister evuka, ezweni elibukeka liyiFreereeze elenza izimpumputhe, zibone ubumhlophe. Izikhathi ezimbalwa zokucwayiza ngemuva kokudideka, wabona ukuthi ubanjwe phansi amashidi agcwele inkanyezi, nangaphesheya kwefasitela elikhulu, elimbozwe kancane, elingajulile odongeni olumhlophe, olumhlophe eceleni kwakhe, inkungu yemvula yayivimbele ingilazi ukusitheka kwenkungu. Ngaphezulu, ukukhanya okukhanyayo kwe-fluorescent, amalambu kagesi ashise amehlo akhe afiphele. Umqala wakhe washa. Onkulunkulu, wayomile. Kwamthatha isikhashana ukuxhawula imicu yobuthongo eyayilandela, kodwa lapho eyeka, akumthathanga sikhathi nhlobo ukubona ukuthi usesibhedlela, futhi isandla sakhe sasiphukile.

Isandla sakhe sokudla. Isandla sakhe somdlalo. Isandla sakhe sebhola. Isandla asishaye i-Iron Island Sporting College ngamaligi amathathu ngokulandelana. Futhi konke ngoba udadewabo wayeyimoniyoni edla umuntu. Hhayi, hhayi impela - kepha bekufanele abe nomuntu okufanele asolwe.

Eduze kombhede kaJaime, obekuhleli kupayipi lepulasitiki phezu kwetafula kwakukhona ujeke wepulasitiki obomvu, inkomishi epulasitiki. Isikhwama esingenalutho seDoritos sasilele eceleni kwaso, imvuthuluka yintsha. Ukuqondanisa amaconsi amasha amanzi abambelela enkomishini. Ubenezivakashi, noma kade eba nezivakashi kungekudala. Isandla sakhe sabulawa. Kakade ubebuzwa ubuqili, ukuqhuma kwanoma imaphi amaphilisi ezinhlungu ezisindayo abebembimbele ngaphakathi. I-beaker encane, efana neplastiki yema ngokuqinile eceleni kojeke wamanzi, inento ejiyile, edusky ngaphakathi. Uhlobo olusha lwamaphilisi ezinhlungu, wayecabanga kanjalo. Futhi, waphawula ngokuthinta ubuqili bukaJaime-esque, inqwaba ye-Get Well Soon! Amakhadi ahlelwa lapho, ngasefasiteleni. Ezimbalwa zazenziwe ngezandla. Ngabalandeli bakhe, ngokungangabazeki. Ngijabulela ukwazi ukuthi iqembu lezigelekeqe belingamkhohlwanga ngesikhathi engadlali. Isixuku esikhulu sezimbali, esibukekayo, saphazamisa amacembe aso acacile phansi, phezu kwetafula.

Kwakungaleso sikhathi kuphela, ekhala ekukhanyeni okukhulu, ikhanda lajika ngokungafanele ngaphesheya komcamelo omncane, lapho uJaime Lannister aqala khona ukubona ukuthi isandla sakhe esilahlwe uNkulunkulu sishise kangakanani. Ebuhlungu ngokudabukisayo, into engenamsebenzi yaqhuma, isiqeshana se-pulse esasinamathiselwe esicongweni somunwe wakhe wendandatho - wayezophula ngokusobala iningi lamathambo asesandleni sakhe, noma asondele ngokwanele ukuthi angasho lutho. Iwashi elimhlophe lepulasitiki elenga emnyango we-ajar lifundwa ngekota edlule ngehora lokuqala ntambama.

Kuthathe isikhashana ukulala nje lapho, ngicabanga ukuthi angasenga isikhathi esingakanani isikole sokulimala kanye neskive, kanye nodaba olukhulu lokuthi uzoqala ukudlala isikhathi esingakanani ngaphambi kokuba angene umhlengikazi, okwamcasula kakhulu, walahla iphakethe laseDoritos , kwamphoqa ukuthi aphoqelele umuthi endebeni, okwakungagqizi qakala okwenyanyeka kakhulu kunanoma yini ayengakaze ayizwe ngaphambili empilweni yakhe, kubandakanya ukungcola njengomuntu oneminyaka eyisishiyagalolunye yokubheja, nemizamo kaCersei yokupheka. Wamazisa ukuthi ubephumile izinsuku ezimbalwa, futhi uzoba nabantu abaningi abama njalo ngezipho namakhadi. Ukubheka okunye ngakolunye uhlangothi kuye kwafakazela ukuthi amazwi akhe ayiqiniso - umndeni omncane wezikhwama zezipho uhlanganiswe onyaweni lombhede wakhe. Eqinisweni, umhlengikazi - obebonakala sengathi udinwe kakhulu ukucasuka kwakhe (kahle, ubenesandla esiphukile, futhi ubengumnikazi we-WHD quarterback) - umtshele ukuthi, ubaba wakhe wayesezansi esitolo sekhofi njengamanje.

Wahamba, ekugcineni, eyomkhelela amanzi ahlanzekile ngemuva kokuqeda ukujija wonke ujeke ngemizuzu emibili. UJaime wayelele ebukeke edangele ophahleni. Bekulunge kanjani lokhu? Kwenzeke kanjani noma yikuphi kwalokhu okulungile? Ngasohlangothini oluqhakazile, lelo painkiller elinyanyekayo labulala izinhlungu eziningi. Ngaso sable ngomphefumulo, isihogo somlilo, ohlangothini olufana nalasha, ubaba wakhe wayengezansi ezansi esitolo sekhofi njengamanje.

Kuthathe cishe - uJaime ubheke iwashi lomnyango, wabe eseqalekisa ukungabi bikho kwezinto okumele azenze lapha - imizuzu eyisikhombisa ukuze uTywin Lannister eze eshesha embhedeni wendodana yakhe endala. Wazulazula emnyango, inkomishi yokuthatha indiza i-Starbucks, efuna wonke umhlaba sengathi unesibhedlela, futhi wadweba isihlalo esihlalweni esiseduze kombhede wesibhedlela.

"Uvukile." Uphawule kamnandi, ephuza ikhofi lakhe bese elibeka phansi kuthileyi. UJaime wayefuna ukumshaya ngempama. O, kuhle - enye into ubengeke akwazi ukuyenza isikhashana. Shaya umuntu ngempama, okwakungu - ngisho noJaime Golden Fucking Lannister wayengalokothi ashaye umuntu okhona njengoyise.

"Awu yebo, baba, ngiyabonga ngokunaka kwakho. Yiba yisithandwa bese ungithela ngesiphuzo, angikaze ngiphuze kakhulu njengoba bengithanda."

Inkulumo kaTywin yayiqinile, nokho wagcwalisa inkomishi wayidlulisela kabuhlungu endodaneni yakhe, isandla sakhe sobunxele sazamazama ngisho nokulindela ukubamba okuthile, njengoba kwakungakaze kube njalo. UJaime washeshe wazichithela yena phansi. "Ngenxa yeSikhombisa!" Ufunge wagomela ngokuthi, isibhedlela esincane esincishisiwe esikhishwa esibhedlela sanciphisa, sashintsha umzimba, sanamathela. UTywin uxebule ikhava elimanzi likaJaime. UJaime waminza ngamagagasi namagagasi okwenyanya. Hhayi ngoyise, ngesandla sakhe, iWall Academy Crows, uCersei, uRobert noRhaegar noLyanna nesandla sakhe esiyisiphukuphuku. Kwenzeka kanjani egameni likaQhawe ukuthi uJaime enzelwe ukwenza noma yini manje? Njalo! Wayengakaze azizwe engelusizo lwalutho kanjalo.

Ubaba wakhe welula isandla wathatha inkomishi, wahosha okungaphakathi kuyo ujeke wayibeka phansi kuthileyi. "Mhlawumbe shiya amanzi uze ube nobungcweti obulula bokuphatha izinto." UJaime wavula umlomo wakhe ukuba athuke futhi amemeze njengoba ayefuna, kepha uTywin wamnika ukubukeka okwamthulisa engakasho lutho. "Jaime. Kuhle ukukubona uphapheme futhi." Hewu. Uyise uvele waveza obala umbono wakhe ongokomzwelo ngodaba oluthile. Lokhu kumele kube ukuthi ukukhula komuntu kubukeka kanjani. "Kuzwakala kanjani?"

"Kubi." UJaime waqamba amanga. Eqinisweni, bekuzwakala sengathi kufanele ngabe uyayikhathaza iminwe yakhe - uzizwe sengathi ushwibeka iminwe yakhe, kepha lezo ezimile emzimbeni wakhe zahlala zimile. "Ngiphule, bekuyini, wonke amathambo asesandleni? Noma, i-oaf ethile yaseWall Academy yephule wonke amathambo esandleni sami."

"Akuwona wonke amathambo, musa ukwenza ihaba uzwelo. Usunakho lokho vele." UTywin ukhombise ukushanela ezungeze igumbi lesimbali-lesipho-esikhwameni segumbi lesibhedlela. "Bayisonge futhi uzobe uphumile kusasa kusihlwa, ngethemba."

"Lokho akungisizi ngalutho -"

"Jaime," Uyise wahlikihla amathempeli akhe, wakhipha umoya. "Ngicela ungafani ncamashi nomama wakho imizuzwana emihlanu?"

Athule ambuke. Kwenzeka njalo lapho uJoanna Lannister ekhathazekile. UTywin Lannister wayengeyona indoda ekhombisa imizwa yakhe nganoma ngubani kunoma ngubani, futhi, uJaime wayecabanga ukuthi, izingane zakhe zazifunde kuye. Abakaze bakhulume ngomama wabo. Akunjalo Empeleni. Akusenjalo. Ubesemhlabathini, futhi amagama avele anqwabelana phezu kwakhe. Akekho owayekufuna lokho. Uma ayecabanga ngakho kakhulu, uJaime waqaphela ukuthi empeleni wamkhumbula kangakanani; ukuthi ubemkhumbula kancane kangakanani, ukuthi uzizwa kangakanani ngalolu daba. Yilapho-ke lapho lonke idumela lakhe elikhazimulayo lacekeleka khona ezilinganisweni. Ngakho-ke wayefunde ukucindezela noma imiphi imicabango edlulayo ngoJoanna. Bekuvele nje… kulula ngaleyo ndlela.

"Ngizokwenza konke okusemandleni ami. Ngabe amabele ami yiwo anginikelile noma izinwele zami ezinde ezigelezayo? Ngidinga ukuthi ngigundiwe, sengiqala ukubukeka ngifana neCersei." Wazama ukusineka, kodwa kwagoqana kungasenathemba futhi kwaxega. Ubaba wakhe wamgqolozela kanzima, futhi wabona ukuthi manje kungenzeka ukuthi akusona isikhathi esikahle sokuba yena.

"UJaime, vele -" Noma yini uTywin abesezokusho ishonela ezindebeni zakhe. Wavuka, wagoqa izinwele zendodana yakhe walanda ikhofi lakhe. "Ngiyajabula uhambe kahle." Ngenkathi ehamba, uJaime wamgenca ngemuva, hhayi bonke ngokuhlekisa ngaye. Ngabe - ubaba wakhe - ubaba wakhe, uTywin Lannister - uvele nje wagcwala izinwele zakhe?


End file.
